nocturnal stumblebutt
by ridesawhitebike
Summary: Emily Can't sleep. Fuff Rude Short rearrange to make a sentence


Well, it's 3 am and so I creep,

Around the room,

'Cause you're asleep...

After watching the digital clock finally hit 3am Emily knows her chances of sleep are less than nil, she supposes it was the particularly industrial strength espresso she'd had as a cheeky stiffener during the afternoon as she'd felt (oh the irony) her eyes struggling to stay open. She knew it was strong, the little 24hr cafe that they used round the corner from their flat was run by 2nd generation Italians, who apparently had never had the machine cleaned out since uncle Giuseppe had bought it over in the 50's from Naples (or so the story went) but Fucking Hell, as stimulants go the stuff should be class A. She sighs, rolls over, bashes the pillow, closes her eyes, and thinks sleepy thoughts. Not making this process any easier is the fact that not only had Nomi had exactly the same drink at exactly time as her, she was currently flat out beside her, breathing deeply... Mayor of Nods-Ville, Resident in Chief of Pillow world, Prime Minister of Bedfordshire... Emily rolls onto her side, looks directly at Naoms, breathing deeply...

" Hmmmm, let's be honest here" thinks Emily "She's snoring. Ok it's not a chainsaw, but still..."

"Naoms, you awake?" she whispers.

There's no response, obviously. Emily decides on rather more direct action. She nudges Naomi in the ribs. Well, she goes to nudge but, let's be honest here, it's a punch. Later it's decided that it was indeed a punch, as there's a small bruise, but at 3am, it was supposed to be a nudge.

"Naomi, you awake?" Inquires Emily as innocently as she can muster, again.

A very sleepy blonde is trying to react to what's going on in her world, one minute she's' asleep dreaming weirdly of flaming ostriches cart-wheeling out of cars being put out by the penguin fire brigade, next minute she's being punched by the ostriches, no hang on, that's not right, they've just asked her if she's awake...

"Emily?" mutters Naomi, "Did you just punch me?"

"No, of course not...maybe...sorry, yes, I slipped, you awake?"

"I fucking well am now" she rolls over, squints at the clock, groans, "Fucking hell its 3 o'clock"

"I know, I can't sleep" mutters Emily

"What? So you thought you wake me as well by punching me? Great, thanks"

"I didn't mean to punch you, it was meant to be a nudge, to make you stop snoring "

"People who wake up their girlfriends accusing them of snoring, which I don't for your information, by punching them, get to sleep on the sofa." Naomi states, and rolls over.

"Naoms, we're on the sofa, remember?" Emily can't help it, she starts to giggle

"You punch me; wake me up, now you're laughing at me? Things aren't looking good for you Fitch, that fucking hurt by the way"

"Would you like me to kiss it better? "Emily cuddles in closer

"Get away from me, girlfriend beater" mutters Naomi, "Don't be thinking a little..."

Her sentence drifts into the air, as she feels Emily's lips gossamer onto her ribcage, followed by.

"Here, or here?"

Naomi lets out of shuddering sigh, rolls over to face Emily

"You didn't have to punch me to get my attention y'know?"

"At 3in the morning, I did" Smiles Emily "and It worked"

Naomi moves across and kisses Emily as equally softly as Emily had along her ribcage, they're starting slowing knowing full well the time for deeper and longer, more uncontrolled kissing is later, she reaches for the hem of the vest that Emily uses in bed, and in one movement pulls it off, over her head, and outstretched arms. Once again Naomi, as she often does in these situations, pauses for a moment not quite fully believing that the girl beneath actually does find her attractive, that Emily wants more than anything to be with her. Her heart beats faster as now both naked, they lay impossibly close in each other arms, fingers caressing along spines, and down to the curve of hips, Naomi rolls on top and lowers her head to take in a nipple, encouraged by Emily's soft moans, she moves lower, kissing down her stomach, to stop tantalisingly close only to work her way up to her other nipple and back to her mouth, kisses become more desperate now, as hands and fingers work along rib cages and around to stomachs, and lower still. Emily feels her hips reflex instinctively as Naomi's fingers finally enter her, and moves her own hand between Naomi's legs, they begin to move together slowly at first, then more urgently, sighs and moans taking on the role of language, as no words are needed.

As Emily cries out, Naomi is momentarily distracted by the crystal vase by the bed ringing faintly in response, before her own body convulses uncontrollably, a low moan escaping her lips.

"I heard somewhere that sex makes you sleep better anyway" Says Naomi, as he reaches for the duvet that's slipped down the bed. "So come here, be cuddled, and let's go to sleep, yeah?"

"Sounds nice", yawns Emily "see it's working already"

Several minutes later Naomi is aware that Emily's breathing has slowed, become deeper, and as if by some miracle of transference is sleeping peacefully, whilst she on the other hand...

"Oh fucking hell..."


End file.
